


Strobe

by Hannigrammatic



Series: Oldies [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, M/M, POV First Person, They do it in a truck ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will meets Hannibal at a bar. More naughty shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strobe

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie, from when I was first getting into the fandom and too shy to post xD First person POV again! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine~

His hair was so light it looked silver, done up in a fauxhawk - his most distinguishing feature, surely, next to his maroon-nearly-red eyes, of course. I didn't know his name. I'd spotted him when I first walked in here behind my friends, sitting alone in the corner, gazing at the dance floor intently. I didn't catch his eye until I had purposely moved directly into his line of sight, and then he was standing, so slowly it was agonizing, and walking towards me.

"You come here often?" he whispered into my ear once he'd closed the distance between us, and the feeling of his breath on my skin made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

I didn't answer, instead continuing to dance. He joined me without skipping a beat. The quick-paced atmosphere sent me into a mood only dancing could do, and the feeling of this man's muscular stomach against mine sent me into the first throes of passion that the night would bring. His name was Hannibal Lecter, he said, and he was a regular in this small club. I hadn't hoped to find his like around here when I agreed to come out, but I was glad I had. The stubble on his chin scratched against my cheek as he moved closer, and I opened my mouth in time to meet his kiss. It was thrilling as it should be, locking lips with a total stranger. It was arousing, and even if he didn't hear me moan he felt it, and I in turn felt the smile curling his lips on mine.

The song changed, and the beat invigorated me. I threw my hands into the air, felt my longish hair whip around my face. It was like a ritualistic dance, moving in wild abandon like the rest of the pack. He was part of it to, and it seemed I saw only his eyes through my hair, so bright and mysterious and intent. And if he didn't stir me then the way he danced did; he was graceful, arms in the air just as mine, reaching, reaching for the stars outside, beyond the lights flashing erratically in here. I clasped my arms around his neck and sought out his lips again, sighing as his hands stroked down my back and then came to rest around my waist. Simultaneously, he ground his hips against me. There was nothing like this feeling, the building of sweet tension. It was the only time I actually enjoyed it because I knew it would end in pleasure.

"What's your name? Hannibal asked, and he commanded me with his hands as if we'd known each other our whole lives, as if my undivided attention had always been on him alone.

"Will," my voice was no more than a whisper, but he was close enough now that he heard it.

One of his hands moved lower, until they clutched my ass through my pants. The grip was gentle, but it also jolted me, and warmth spread through my lower body like spilled liquid. I gasped against him, and he laughed. His mouth trailed away from my neck and back to my ear, where he bared his teeth to nibble along the cartilage. I was still stuck on his laugh, the deep, almost gravelly sound that reverberated through my mind and body. I didn't catch up until I found my own hands running along the sides of his head, some of my fingers dipping into the gelled confines and feeling the rigidity with a sense of fascination. He was a beautiful man, and I felt lucky that I had discovered him. The fact that others certainly had before was irrelevant when compared to the ministrations he was dealing me.

I don't know when it happened, but we were suddenly stumbling away from the dance floor, away from the club altogether, and the air outside hit me. It was refreshing, relinquishing the hold of the muggy atmosphere inside and replacing it with a cool embrace. My back hit the hard surface of a truck, and it was cold too. I didn't feel that way for long, however, as my shirt was pushed up over my stomach, and I felt the rough calluses on his fingers scratching against my naval. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, in fact it sent small currents of electric heat downwards, and I felt my dick harden in my pants. I could feel Hannibal's own arousal nudging against my thigh, he was that close to me. It was delightful like no other feeling, to have him like this. His tongue pushed past my teeth without protest from me, and my own met his in a dance that was languid, pleasing, and culminating in a rising heat through my veins.

"Will."

I opened my eyes, not even having been aware for letting them fall close, and met his gorgeous eyes. Riveted, I missed when the snap was opened on my pants, not realizing what the sound was until his palm rolled against my arousal, his fingers pushing lightly against the sensitive flesh. My hips twitched as my breath caught, and my arms encircled Hannibal's neck for some balance as my knees buckled. He laughed again, and it struck me just as before. I didn't know if I was on something that night, but if anyone one were to suggest I had fallen for this stranger I would not have protested, least of all as his hand continued between my legs, stroking, rubbing, manipulating me into an incoherent mess. And I loved it.

It was a time before I returned to myself, and then I looked at his face, something falling away. I guess it was my restraint, because I pushed him back and switched our spots, moving him against the truck and sticking a knee between his legs. The reaction was a low moan, almost a growl, and I could have come right there. By some miracle I didn't, instead seeking out the warm wetness of Hannibal's mouth, cutting off his voice, stealing his breath and exchanging it for my own. His arms held me to him almost roughly, his lower body quivering as my smaller hand snuck between our heaving chests to cup him, removing my knee to make it easier. I stroked him until he was veritably shaking, at which time I removed my hand in time to watch his arm lash out and open the truck door.

Next minute I was in the back seat, flattened against the leather and loving it as his weight settled on top of me. He had one of my legs over his shoulder, and his hands were moving against my dick, my testicles, until one finger breached the first ring of muscle of my entrance. It was slick with lube, and I wondered when he’d managed that feat, but it was unimportant as it began to move inside of me, burrowing deeper, firm in its intent. It was joined by another shortly after, and he began stretching me. Meanwhile, his mouth was somewhere between my chest and my stomach, licking the sweat from my skin. There was no feeling to rival this, I was convinced, until he was inside of me, and then moving in time with me, his own breath gone just as mine. I made no sound as he first filled me, nor did I protest the lack of protection. I knew he was safe just by the light in his eyes, and it didn't matter that I didn't know him beyond his name.

My breath returned as the hand not holding my leg over his shoulder pushed between us and began jerking me off. My hips lifted off of the leather, bucking sporadically. There was no pattern to his thrusts, only a deep determination to reach climax that I found in the desperation of his movements. My eyes were closed again, but I still knew he was coming down for a kiss, opened my lips to meet his in a deep, rushed exchange of saliva that once again cut off my supply of air. I felt the sweat pouring off of Hannibal's own skin, and it merged with mine in something that was too beautiful to put a name to. I felt higher than any drug could make me, dumber than intoxication, but completely aware of the in-and-out of his flesh from the deepest part of me. He spilled inside of me an eternity later, just as I screamed my pleasure, coming harder than I could ever remember. My mess landed on my stomach as his painted the insides of my body.

"Fuuuuuuuck," his breath was depleted but no less powerful, and it was amazing that no one had come to investigate the rocking truck.

I smiled through my tangled hair, and reached up to poke at his wilting fauxhawk. He blushed shyly, something I wouldn't have expected of him, and returned the gesture, only the poke to the side of my head was followed by the fingers tangling into my hair as his mouth crashed against mine. We traded one last kiss, and then I pulled on my clothes and removed myself from the truck. I met him outside on the driver's side once he'd dressed as well, and he remained inside and hung out the window.

"See you around?" I asked.

He smiled, not at me I could tell, but to some internal thought. Then he looked over at the club and the smile grew wider. 

"Of course. I'm a regular, you know."

End


End file.
